Stand systems with three-legged frame for supporting weight from the mounting plate used as a platform, either ontop or from bottom of the mounting plate, apply to a wide range of objects including stools, tables, stands, tripods, frames, easels, pedestals, apparatuses and the like. Often made of wood, plastic, or metal materials, these objects that equip an indoor or outdoor space are functional and are fixed or movable within the space. It is widely known that some of these objects are intended to support various human activities, such as, seating or to suspend weight from a mount used as a platform, holding the object at a convenient height above the floor for work, entertainment, or relaxation. The seat is suspended by a pre-shaped frame, chain, rope, fabric, webbing and the like.
Swing stand systems for supporting human weight from the mounting plate used as a platform apply to pre-fabricated finished products. One such swing stand system assembly is a baby seat swing. Pre-fabricated baby seat swings will have a fixed base, arm and leg, mount, and seat. The swing is either hand-swayed or motorized-to-sway. Pre-fabricated swing stand systems with swing motorized-to-sway are configured to move in a restricted direction in a front-to-back and side-to-side motion by means of a mechanism powered by electric power. Pre-fabricated swing stand systems without swing motorized-to-sway consist of a seat supported from three or more points and are physically pushed by a human to get a swinging motion. Both types of swing stand systems are products made up of pre-assembled proprietary factory-made parts into a single purpose unit sold as a final product.
A study of the market on prefabricated baby seat swing systems acknowledges that the market for such products is very large and the designs are limitless. However, the problem with limitless designs of disposable pre-fabricated baby seat swings that serve only one purpose, versus such products that double-up on existing products on the market to serve a new purpose is a greater carbon footprint on the natural environment and a reduced efficiency consumption-rate of precious and scarce natural resources. Integral components that make up pre-fabricated baby seat swing stand systems, inasmuch as the seat and frame (the apparatus that supports the seat) is concerned, are not designed for other uses.
Considering the heightened public awareness of environmental degradation and the direction of the economy gravitating towards a production of more natural products—products that mitigate the negative impact on nature, yet do not sacrifice quality, usefulness, and safety—it is encouraged to produce a production of goods that double-up on existing product intended for other uses. Ideally, quality product that double-up on an existing product, to create a new functional product, that combine safety, usefulness, eco-friendliness, and aesthetic improvements, offer the most value for the widest range of consumers within the marketplace while encouraging to reduce waste and inefficiencies.
It is beneficial to the natural environment to reduce waste creation and dependency on fossil fuel consumption by providing goods production with a more efficient processes and supplying energy needs with alternative energy voluntarily provided by nature. Human energy for powering a device not only saves on expensive electric power consumption and reduces waste but equally important is the physiology as other human productive means of energy are utilized, such as, the hand swaying of a baby swing responsibly helps to improve parent-child interactions as the person swaying often will also interact with the child in the swing. Another benefit of the doubling-up of an existing product is that it creates additional intermediate steps within the production process. Additional steps taken in the way of material efficiency and quality control make for an improvement in the overall quality of the new product doubled-up on. This improvement will likely extend the safety and life of that product, which is a savings that is passed on to the consumer.
As mentioned above, of the many advantages of producing non pre-fabricated products or disposable products, among them being, it would be desirable if there was a way to take an existing product and double-up on it, such as a baby car seat to double-up into a baby car seat swing supported by a crafted structure. It would be desirable if there was a way to take a stand system and use it for different uses other than to support a baby seat swing, such as, a platform for a camera. It would be desirable if the product were quickly and easily assembled for product use and disassembled into smaller pieces for ease of storage or to transport. It would be desirable if the product left less of a carbon footprint on the natural environment and required less use of precious and scarce resources.
Thus, a need exists for a free-standing, easily movable, light-weight, crafted stand system that is not a pre-fabricated disposable product for single-use, but one that can double-up with an existing product (e.g. baby car seat) to create a whole new product (e.g. baby car seat swing and bouncer or camera support stand), and easily assembled by the end-user for product usage and disassembled for storage, and can be stored at reduced costs regarding space and transportability.